


Precious Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Pedestal, Possession, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, no non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long two years of slowly building back up the Resistance one fatal flaw causes Rey to be captured and detained as a prisoner of the First Order.After two long years the bond they share remains intact, holding them together.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey should not be in this situation. 

 

She should not be carried against her will by a fleet of First Order guards, she should not be covered in blood and dirt and sweat, she should not be praying to the force that she was a big enough distraction to allow everyone to escape. 

 

Only hours earlier a small fleet of Resistance ships on a supply run had been bombarded out of nowhere, Rey and Poe had both been together on the mission, attempting to find a force sensitive child that called to her on a small colony planet in the middle of nowhere in the corner of the Galaxy. 

 

They had been bombarded instantly, after fighting and losing horribly to them Rey had thankfully screamed at Poe enough for him to leave her behind and to take the small amount of people they had left, along with the child, onto a ship and away from the fighting. Rey had screamed to him that she would return home, she would not die. She couldn’t die here, she needed to live for that child and for all of her friends in the Resistance. If she died now everything everyone had endured would have been a waste. So she surrendered, put her hands over her head and screamed those words, tears pricking angrily at her eyes.

 

She felt his presence before she saw him, he was a thorn in her side when it came to the force, his presence constantly pinging at her, so of course with him in such close proximity she felt it full force. Of course he had planned this, of course this was everything he wanted, as she was carried by a fleet of guards and dropped at his feet she could already feel the smug sense of victory roll off of him. It was only magnified when - Without her own body doing so - her head was raised to look at him, she was scratched up, bloody, dirty, and he was pristine, perfect - except for that ugly scar, the emotionless mask of his dropping only for a moment, for her to see him smirk.

Kylo just simply looked at her for awhile as if she was a piece of meat, the success of a hunt, before turning and stalking back onto his ship, the guards carrying her in after him.

 

* * *

 

 

The only benefit of her being his little prize was the care she received from the medics, they quickly cleaned her wounds and patched her up in some corner on the small fleet traveling back up to his ship, a nice, shiny, new Starkiller. They were real people who tended to her not just the typical droids she was used to and it almost amused her how terrified of her they were but how obviously more terrified of Kylo they were, Which meant in turn they worked quickly and silently, sure enough to be gentle to her. She almost wanted to thank them. 

 

But she knew she couldn’t her defiance and silence was important, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her anger, of her hatred towards him. She had to be calm, she had to be careful. In the two years that had passed since that last meeting on Crait she had grown exponentially, yet she knew he had as well, she knew that it would only feed his monstrous ego if she let him win this. It was also the only thing protecting herself, her silence, if she spoke out, if she let him win, she wouldn’t know how to cope with it.

 

The transfer fleet landed quietly and she was reshackled, a guard robbed in blood red yanked Rey from the comfortable medics bed and to Kylo’s feet, he stared down at her with an evil pride, it made her skin crawl and she had to use all of her power not to show a reaction. His face twisted at this, frowning at her and quickly turning to his guards.

  
“Carry her to my chambers, The shackles in the interrogation room won’t hold her.” 

 

His voice was filled with poison, bile dripping from every word he spoke. He succeeded in making her grimace, to be held in his chambers didn’t bode well for her. She knew he had wanted her, to consume her completely. She didn’t know what to expect of him as she was carried away from him, his back turned to her as he began to speak to some high ranking officers, as if she wasn’t important to him now, just Nobody Rey. 

 

She was curious why that seemed to bother her.

 

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the pull of the guard holding her, he yanked her to follow down into the loading bay, an impressive anthill of soldiers, high officers, and mechanics, it looked the same from the last time she was in a Starkiller base, the same StormTroopers marching, the same ships being built and fixed. The Resistance had assumed that Kylo’s leadership would cause the First Order to deteriorate, but they worked well, just going through the same motions they always had. 

 

She was pulled by the impatient guard down many dark hallways, her brain straining as she attempted to memorize the path - she would need to escape again, as she had done before, but it felt like he was just trying to confuse her as they ended up close to the loading bay again, she could hear all of the barking commanders and mechanics, she could also feel them all through the force. It was only after 3 elevator rides that Rey found herself being dragged through a large empty hallway, large windows showing off the impressive view of not only the ship all around them but the space around them. Only one set of black, tall, double doors faced them at the end.

 

The guard turned to her and sighed, lifting his red mask off and revealing the face of a young human. His short blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, as his green eyes peered past her down the hall, once he was certain they were alone he pulled a small bag off of his hip. 

“Once I heard they captured you I knew I had to help… I’m not certain what Supreme Leader will do to you but… I want you to take these pills quickly, it’ll help keep you-” He cleared his throat, face flushing slightly. “Healthy. I also recommend you shower, There’s a chute in the bathroom that your clothes can go down, I’ll make sure they’re safely washed and returned.” He handed her a bundle of medicine and quickly put his helmet back on. “I’m sorry I can’t do more, I’ll make sure that you’re fed well, I’m one of the main guards Kylo likes…” Without any more of a warning he pushed a couple buttons on a control panel and as soon as the double doors were open, he shoved her inside, quietly whispering something she barely caught. 

“May the force be with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The room was impressively large, bigger than any bedroom she had ever been inside of. Large windows covered one of the walls with bundled up black curtains stood on either side for privacy. The ground was a dark tile covered mostly with a soft white carpet that Rey almost wanted to sleep on, get it nice and filthy to piss Kylo off. The main room was furnished nicely with black furniture that seemed too classic and nice for him, but they barely looked used - everything in this room barely looked touched. Past the sitting area sat a small kitchenette and a door that she assumed was to a refresher, sitting past that must have been his bedroom, another set of large double doors. 

 

She threw her shackles off quickly, undoing them with the force wasn’t even a challenge at this point, and dropped them onto the floor, right next to the door, they’d be a nice gift for her lovely imprisoner. Rey than walked around the carpet and into the first door she saw, the one she assumed was the bathroom, her mouth dropping at just how huge it was, the flooring was a beautiful dark marble that matched the long counter that ran alongside one wall,  on that counter sat a large sink and what she assumed was hair products, beside that a large shelf held the fluffiest black towels she had ever seen, she stuck out like a sore thumb in here, everything was lavish, right down to the tub and the shower. Still curious she looked further into the room, spotting two doors she walked across the bathroom to open one, peering into a messy bedroom.

 

Black clothing was strewn all over the now black carpeted floor, the huge bed in the centre of the room was unmade and several pillows were thrown about the room, it made her want to laugh at how the rest of his chambers were so immaculate but it didn’t seem like any cleaners had been granted access into this room, it clearly showed the hissyfits he had.

 

The situation was slowly settling in as she examined his bedroom, Rey was his prisoner, not his guest. It made her stomach start to twist up, bile sitting in her throat. 

 

Rey quickly turned and walked back into the bathroom, at least in there she could lock the doors and pretend that she was safe and alone from him. Her eyes flitted to the mirror to take in her appearance, she was a complete mess, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat and dirt, her skin where it was visible was just as dirt. She wasn’t about to just shower though, even if that guard had recommended she do it, she would rather be forced into a refresher  than be caught naked in here without a proper change of clothes. 

So she curled up in the corner of the room, her eyes on both doors, ready for his entrance.

 

It felt like hours later that she felt his presence in the main chamber, it was like the force was whispering to her, every molecule in her body buzzing just at him. It was strange, unnatural, uncomfortable, she wanted to be as far from this base as possible. As his footsteps approached the bathroom she could feel her body ache more, a sudden flood of emotions she knew weren't hers hitting her. Contemptment, loneliness, and something akin to fear washed over her so suddenly it made her gasp, her body flush against the wall her eyes glued to the door closest to the living room area of his chambers. 

 

His voice cut through the silence moments after the footsteps stopped at the door, it’s deep tone made her hair stand on end, her body buzzed. 

“Rey, I don’t need you to hide in the corner like a child. Come out before I make you.” 

 

Rey took a deep breath. She needed to cooperate as much as she could, she needed to be as nice as possible, not only to throw him off guard but to also protect herself - who knows when he would decide he was done with her.

 

Slowly she stood and moved to the door, trying to regulate her breathing to calm herself down and balance herself with the force. She needed the strongest barrier she could put up. Her hand grasped the doorknob with new determination, ready to face him. 

 

Kylo looked down at her with a neutral expression, not something she had expected, he seemed to be looking at her closely, examining her. She returned his gaze with her own, she hadn’t been this close to him since that fight they shared and it was obvious he had grown since then. His scar has faded slightly and he looked more tired, dark bags sat under his eyes showing just how little sleep he must have gotten. 

 

In their proximity she could feel almost a magnetism between them, the bubbling and goose bumps she had felt before that she knew was the Forces fault.

 

Rey knew he had felt it too, that must be why he was looking so closely at her, that must be why his hand was now gently grazing her cheek, that must be why he was leaning in closer, that must be why she was leaning in too.

 

As if suddenly snapping out of it he pulled away and cleared his throat, his neutral expression now harsh, annoyed.

 

“I finally have you in my possession and you’re as filthy as ever. Did the guard not tell you to shower?” His voice was sharp as he addressed her, quickly turning away and walking to one of the large plush sofa, sitting down with her back towards her. The whole thing was so absurd, He looked  _ bored.  _ Rey didn’t know how to react. She just stood there staring at the back of his head, staring at his perfect hair. 

 

“What do you expect me to do? Do you want me served to you on a platter?” 

“Preferably without the dirt and blood. Just shower.”

“I have no clothes to change into! I hardly want to shower with you in the other room!”

 

He sighed deeply. 

 

Rey just wanted to punch him in the face.

 

“I’ll have clothing brought up to you, I have a meeting anyways - Not like I would peep on you.” He stands with a flourish, his cape billowing behind him. “And don’t you think you could leave me this time. Just play nice and I’ll keep you safe.”

 

He didn’t turn to look at her until he made it to the big double doors leading out of them room. His eyes met hers and that strange feeling filled her again and by the sudden tensing of his jaw she assumed that he did as well. 

 

“I’ll deal with you when I return, make sure you’re clean.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey waited ten minutes after Kylo left before reluctantly sliding back into the bathroom, making sure the doors were both locked securely. She did need the shower badly, her clothing felt crusty and her hair was matted with blood, so taking it all off her clothes off was more than okay for her, and following the orders of that kind guard she slid her clothes and filthy shoes down a small laundry chute that was attached to the wall. That guard gave her hope for escaping here, his existence meant she had allies here. 

 

Again she avoided her reflection, eyes locked onto the large shower, she didn’t need to see her injuries, see the blood, it only scared her to think of it, think of how close that fight had been. Rey shook her head, she needed to just focus on surviving now. 

Sighing, Rey opened the shower door, it had large glass walls, a marvelous white tile on the floor, and one of the biggest shower heads she had ever seen. Slightly excited she climbed in quickly and was instantly sprayed by warm water from the large shower head. It was a moment of relaxation as for once in her life she was in an actual shower that felt nice to be in, it cleaned her skin quickly, a foaming soap now mixed with the water that came down, gently blasting away any dirt and grime on her body, Rey watched it slowly get sucked down the drain, allowing herself to let some of her stress and fear go with it.

 

Once the body wash was done coming down on her shampoo came next, which she lathered happily into her tangled hair, her fingers catching on knots that she slowly massaged out. This was definitely a luxury for her. After the shampoo was done she was rinsed again, her body buzzing happily at being so clean. 

 

Rey stepped out and called a towel to her with the force, wrapping it around herself and sighing softly - She should have just waited for her clothes to get here instead of being so vulnerable and naked. She didn't even know if she could trust him, she had only taken his word on not walking in on her and doin- no, she couldn’t think stuff like that. Rey shook her head and walked out into the main living area of Kylo’s chambers, a small droid sat in the room with a neat stack of black clothing, a note on top of it. She sighed and fetched the package, patting the droid on the head before quickly retreating back into the bathroom.

 

The clothing was soft and flexible, a pair of black leggings, black undergarments, and a long black tunic that she put on quickly. She was impressed, it was nice clothing that she hadn’t expected a prisoner like herself to be given. Finally now she allowed herself to look in the mirror, marveling at how well the clothing fit her. She was barefoot, but the leggings were long enough to bunch up around her ankles, so if she needed to tread lightly she could always pull them down onto her feet. The tunic covered her body to mid thigh and was very airy, moving like silk on her body. She looked better than she thought, the injuries she had sustained from the recent attacks had already disappeared and her long hair had already started to dry into soft frizzy curls. 

 

Rey stepped closer to the mirror and looked into her own eyes. ‘ _ You will make it out of here.’  _ She promised herself, allowing herself to take deep breaths and calm down, centering herself within the force. Even on this ship the balance was still there- although horribly tipping. After a moment of repose her eyes fluttered down to the note he had left her, studying the lopsided and lazy scrawl on it. 

 

“Rey, I hope these are to your liking. I will be back later, please behave.”

  
  


She sighed and tossed the note down, allowing it to flutter pathetically to the bathroom floor. She felt like she was being babysat by him, not his prisoner. Forcing herself to calm down again Rey walked slowly out of the bathroom, moving carefully with every step, and now entered his bed chambers, if she was going to be stuck here she might as well wait in a place that was comfortable. She still wasn’t surprised by how messy it was, no wonder he had such awful bags under his eyes, he must have spent his nights angry and alone, throwing things and screaming. Rey sighed and threw most of the pillows back on the bed, flopping down afterwards, sighing happily as she sunk into the soft mattress. 

 

Rey had no reason to be afraid of Kylo, her lightsaber might be gone but she knew how to fight and she knew they were on equal levels with the force, she felt it when he touched her cheek earlier, it pulsed from him, jagged and sloppy, as if he didn’t know how to keep it under control, as if it constantly jumped and dipped in power. It amused her how much his use of the force matched his personality, they both were uneven - even his lightsaber was erratic. 

 

Her head turned slowly to look out at the vast universe stretching forever outside of his ship. It was uneasy that they constantly ran into each other, that the bond she thought was dead sparked at their every meeting, bubbled at every touch, tickled at even the thought. As she counted the small amount of stars she could see sat in the middle of this galaxy she thought of him, of how evil and awful he was, of how betrayed he must have felt after Luke, after her. All for a war she didn’t even want to fight in. 

 

He had been right in some ways, she was just Rey the Nobody.

 

She had memorized that moment, the words he spoke burnt into her mind as she played them over and over and over. Trying to perfectly remember the shape of them on his lips.

 

He had been wrong in other ways, she was no longer Rey the Nobody, Rey was a leader, a teacher, a friend, and a daughter. She had turned the tide for the Resistance, protected the small group of friends she was so lucky to call her friends, and began the had began to teach a new line of force sensitive children the Jedi ways, adding her on twists and new teachings based upon her own experiences and the recent history of the Jedi’s. 

 

She was more important than just nobody. But wasn’t that what he had said? He had asked her to join him, two years ago, claimed she was somebody to him. Rey didn’t want to know if that was true or not, it was hard enough that the force had connected them so strongly for so long, and now she had to worry about if he really saw something inside of her that she couldn’t even see. Maybe it was the power she possessed, maybe it was just some fiction whispered into his brain by Snoke, maybe it was just a lie to claim her as his own for the First Order.

 

She would never allow that, there was no way she was joining them, not after all the hate and fear and death they brought. Once she had allowed herself to dream of bringing Ben back, those dreams affected her strongly after that fight together, she had even entertained them with Leia - who she considered her sort of mother now - The older woman just shook her head sadly at her, said it was foolish ever thinking he would come back, that Ben Solo had died years ago.

 

It pained her to think that, but she knew all of the blood on his hands, all of the evil he had done. It was a shame to think that he had been marionetted by Snoke and that if Luke hadn’t faced the darkness inside of his dear nephew with fear maybe he would be truly fighting beside her.

But that wasn’t how the force worked. She only rose in power to match Kylo Ren, who knew what evil would have risen to fight Ben Solo, who knew where she would be- stuck on Jakku with nothing to bring her happiness. At least now, because of him, she knew the truth about herself, she knew that waiting for so long was so stupid.

 

Rey felt tears prick at her eyes as a sudden memory came back from the depths of her mind, Back on Jakku she remembered talking to some man she was trading parts for food with and explaining why she remained on the ball of dust, he only laughed at her, called her an eager puppy dog and claimed he was more than willing to take her home with him. Rey had spit in his face.

 

The memory still burnt, even now she was an eager puppy, wanting to see the good in everyone, waiting patiently for Kylo. She cursed quietly at herself, she wanted to hate him, she truly did, but that feeling when he touched her cheek told her that she couldn’t hate him, that there was something in him that was redeemable. 

 

As she mused the many issues at hand she wasn’t aware of the people walking into Kylo’s chambers until their footsteps reached the far door into his bedchamber, their stern voices snapping her out of her reverie. 

 

She recognized one as Kylo and she assumed the other to be General Hux, but simply sitting on the bed wasn’t a good spot to hear the two bicker. She slinked off of it slowly and slid over to the door, a safe enough distance to sit back down onto the bed and feign ignorance to the situation but close enough still to hear everything the two were saying.

 

“Supreme Leader, I hope you know what you’re doing keeping such filth in your own chambers, that girl is nothing but bad news for all of us.”

“General Hux, I advise you to look past your own disgust to realize that the rest of that little army is so attached to her that they will do anything to get her back, and the fact that she is so strong with the force means she would be an asset for us if we could break her.”

“And that’s why you’re keeping her in your chambers, to break her?” 

 

Rey winced as she heard a sudden slap echo through the room.

 

“Now, get out of my face, Hux.” Kylo spat out his name like a curse and she assumed he turned and walked to the door, opening it quickly and forcing Rey to sit down on the bed a little too quickly, looking a little too suspicious.

 

Kylo sighed, he looked even more tired now, his immaculate uniform now slightly crumpled, and one of his gloves had been removed. He now took his other glove off and hung his cape up, turning to her and sighing. That feeling from the force filled her again, it pulsed through her strangely, filled her up with energy.

 

“Rey, If you must listen in on my conversations, I would prefer you to be in the same room. I would pay to see how badly you would punish the likes of Hux.” He slowly undid the belt of his tunic and took that off, hanging it up beside the cape, now in just his pants and a white undershirt. 

 

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. Leaning back on her hands. “I don't know why you would keep people around if you didn’t need them or want them.” her eyes narrowed at him. “Don’t even think you can break me either, I’m not just your plaything.” 

“I don’t plan on needing to break you.” He stepped closer to the bed, his face set in one of boredom, yet his words made her stomach drop. Her eyes watched him closely, focusing on his scar.

“Now if you don’t mind, I need to sleep.”

“I need to sleep too, but too bad there’s only one bed.” Rey didn’t know why she would even entertain such an idea, or such a conversation. 

Kylo sighed in response, pinching his eyes shut with his fingers as he went through what she assumed was his nightly ritual.

”Fine, just keep to one side of the bed, it would be a waste of time to call a droid up here with anything else for you.”

“I still have no idea why I’m not in a cell.” She snipped, looking at him closely, trying to break through his bored expression, bore deep into him and find that spark she had felt two years ago, the same one that dug deep into her chest even now.

“As if a cell would hold you. Rey, you’ll know my reasoning soon enough, I thought the Jedi practiced patience.” 

Rey simply turned and laid down on the bed, her back facing him now. She couldn’t ignore his small chuckle though as he walked into the bathroom, leaving her alone again with all of her frustration. It was getting to the point that she wanted to just hide in a corner and allow herself to feel the pain and frustration that was flowing through her, allow herself to cry and find her balance again - she feared that if she didn’t she would end up like him.

 

* * *

  
  


It took him ten minutes to return to the bed chambers, the bed creaking slightly as he climbed into his side, as he did so the lights dimmed quickly.

Rey fluttered her eyes open slightly at him as she felt that feeling the force brought at their proximity, it vibrated through her. His hair was slightly damp and he was shirtless now, she hoped that he at least was wearing some kind of underwear, but couldn’t see enough to confirm that, which only made her cheeks get slightly pink at the thought of him, naked. 

He faced her, laying on her side similar to her, watching her closely. His brown eyes searching her face with an emotion she only saw two years ago, it was a desperate search for anything from her that would help him, it was vulnerability. He sighed softly, rubbing one of his eyes. 

 

“Rey, I know you’re awake.” it was the softest she had heard him speak.

“What do you want.” she couldn't help but snap back, in the dark of the room she had to look closer to see him now.

“I want you to join me, I still do.”

“That will never happen, you’re a murderous traitor” None of the anger or vile sat in her words, she was surprised to hear only sadness.

“You felt that, when we touched earlier? That balance, that rush?” his voice was eager now, as he moved slightly closer to her, his hand reaching out to grasp her shoulder. Rey sat up quickly.

 

Kylo moved with her. 

 

“Rey, please, tell me you felt that, tell me you understand this”

“...Ben, I won’t feel it, I won’t understand this, if I do i’m allowing myself to-”

“To allow the idea of escape from a war you don’t want to be in?” he had turned most of himself to look at her, and so did she. 

“No! To allow myself to think that I could bring you back to the light.”

He laughed and let his head hang, running a hand through his hair. 

“Rey...I thought when we killed Snoke all of this would finally end, but now its just getting worse and worse, I can’t get you out of my head.” His brown eyes met hers, he was leaning in closer, she wasn’t leaning back anymore. His hand touched her shoulder and it felt like it sent sparks flying under her skin.

“I...I wanted to bring you back, I couldn’t join you, I still can’t. You have nothing here with these people with th-” 

 

Reys words were cut off by his lips pressing into hers gently, that sparking earlier was now a full out fire. 

 

When she didn’t kiss him back after a moment he pulled away, turning himself away from her. 

“I have no reason to stay here. I have nothing to go to. I’ve killed too many around me, I’ve killed too many that care”

 

Rey's fingers traced her lips, She was dumbfounded. She had kissed others before, but that feeling of fire in her was new, it felt like if they kissed for another second the fire would have consumed her. 

 

“I don’t know how to help you.”

 

“Just stay here. With me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey hadn't noticed it until the two were laying in silence, the wall they had both built up to protect who they were and what they were had crumbled at the moment their lips had touched, the moment the two allowed the years of pent-up feelings dissipate into nothingness. 

The two were breathing in unison, a push and pull between them of emotion and power, ebbing and flowing like water. 

Rey had to acknowledge it, she turned and looked at him, his bare back visible to her, the scars he was covered in seemed to reflect in the low light of the room. She raised her hand slowly and touched his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“Ben… I-If we’re sleeping together we might as well not let it be awkward.”

He shifted and turned to her, taking a deep breath through his nose, his eyes opening slowly to take her in, his eyes looking into hers before flicking down to her lips briefly.

“I think we let it be awkward by kissing.”

Rey snorted and rolled her eyes, even if her cheeks were burning up she wouldn’t allow it to stop her. She knew his feelings now, they mingled with her own, the hurt, the darkness, the rejection, it all threatened to eat her whole, she was almost afraid she would let it. 

“We could pretend it didn’t happen.”

Rey didn’t know why she was saying this; she didn’t understand why she was allowing him into her life, allowing so much darkness to mingle with all her light. 

He ran a hand through his hair, looking away from her, his eyes trying to find anything else to look at other than her. 

“Pretending it never happened would be allowing it to be a moment of regret. I don’t regret it.”

Rey was silent, it was a struggle, on the one hand, she could admit that she didn’t regret it either, she knew he wasn't darkness incarnate. But on the other, he sure acted as he if he was and accepting she liked it could feed that, make all of him that much more eager to pull her into the darkness with him. 

In response to her silence, he sighed and sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist. She watched him, leaning in closer to him. 

“Do you regret it, Rey?” His eyes finally met hers; his body was turning again to face hers. Rey didn’t know what to say, her body moving on autopilot as she leaned in and kissed him again, her lips pressing into his gently, her hands cupping his face. Her mind was reeling as more of those little fireworks burst between them, the force rippling through them.   
Ben hesitated before kissing her back, one hand resting on her shoulder and the other in her hair, moving closer to her. 

Rey pulled away slowly; her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as the power between them buzzed through her. Her eyes only opened when he kissed her forehead gently, the moment of softness throwing her off, her confused brown eyes meeting his. 

“It’s time for bed, Rey.”

 

When Rey woke up she found she was alone in the bed, the holo clock on the bedside table showed the time as 10 am. Her joints cracked as she sat up, looking around the room to find that Ben had made his bed, yet the clothing that he wore the night before sat sloppily on the floor. It almost amused her how messy he was. 

She stood and walked into the bathroom, looking at herself briefly, fixing her hair and clothing quickly. Her eyes moved slowly from herself to the counter, where a package lay, white box with a black satin ribbon wrapped up around it and into a bow, a note shoved between the thick fabric. 

Delicately, Rey grabbed the loose ends of the ribbons and pulled, undoing the bow to get at the note, again she read his haphazard scrawl;

 

"Rey, I promise I'll get you more clothing, my closet should be full of stuff for you to wear by tomorrow. Remember to eat.”

She couldn't help a small smile tug at her lips, The idea of protection from him was something so new and strange she didn't know if she could handle it. There was also the underlying guilt of actually enjoying being his prisoner that ate at her like acid, enjoyment felt sinful, yet hadn't she already sinned? To kiss her ultimate enemy felt like the most significant sin she could ever commit, so how could spending time with him compare? Why did she even have to accept him as a villain and not the ally he was capable of being. 

Rey grabbed the box and marched back into the bedroom, more confident in the safety of his mess. 

The clothing in the box was black, a long tunic dress, thin tights, and surprisingly; lacy silk underwear, just as black as everything else, but so much racier. 

Rey could barely look at the things.  
She wondered if he had meant to pick out such racy underwear, if he had imagined her wearing only that and standing in front of him. She might as well try them on, it wasn’t like she had anything else to wear at this point.

Rey turned her back to the mirror and stripped down, pulling off all of her clothing until she was naked. She then showered again, drying her hair in a fluffy towel, if she was going to wear such delicate things she needed to be clean.

They were the finest silk she had ever felt, the softness and fit of them complimented her body better than she expected, the bra made her small chest look bigger while still looking functional, now just sexy. Rey had no idea that those two concepts could be merged together. The two cups weren’t padded, so as her nipples reacted to the cool air she could still see them poking up slightly from the dark silk, but it wasn’t a tacky look at all.

For the first time in her life, Rey felt sexy.

The bottoms fit her well, they were soft and warm and didn’t restrict her movement or make her uncomfortable at all. She had to hand it to Kylo, at least his choice of clothing wasn’t too stiff or formal. 

Rey’s rumbling stomach was the next important thing on her To do list. Remembering his promise, Rey wandered over to the bedroom and grabbed the com, quickly calling the only number on display.

“Um, Hello, I’d like you to bring some food to uh… Supreme leaders Room?” Rey fiddled with the bra as she waited for a reply, phoning was awkward. Everything was awkward.

“Anything else.” and automated voice replied, the robotic tone too obvious. 

“No thank you.”

A click and than the line went dead. Kylo had really separated her from everyone except him, what an ass.

Rey rolled onto her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating on if she would ever get to see anyone ever again, if Kylo would ever come back, if a drone was going to deliver her food and her clothing for the rest of her life. 

A life here, stuck.   
It seemed like it would be her future, she had been here a day and she still didn’t have a plan or have any way of contacting someone smarter than her to create a plan. If she just stayed what would become of her? Would he seduce her to the darkside? Would he kill her? Make her his wife? Would she care after being in his arms?   
He was a unique dream. Someone that she could only imagine as a what if, or an if only. He was a complex machine that cared about her and despised her. She wondered if he loved her, she wondered if she loved him. 

They were drawn together, perfectly opposite, perfectly the same.


End file.
